mafiafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Wachopelao
Gracias compañero Gracias chavalote. Yo estoy pasándome las misiones también pero pasan varias cosas. Mi pc es muy lento para este juego por lo qué lo descargué para hacer fotos, además el juego lo tengo en inglés por lo qué es más complicado (No lo cambio al español porque tengo mods metidos qué sólo funcionan en inglés). Aparte es qué estoy sólo en esta wiki y ufffff, llebo pocos artículos menos qué la wiki inglesa. Además, mi wiki tiene 3 o 4 meses, la inglesa, aparte de mucha gente tiene casi dos años.--Chiquito 06:56 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Tan buena o mejor. Date cuenta qué he subido 1100 fotos, más de la mitad de las fotos de allí (Si no las hubiera subido,...) y he hecho muchos artículos (Eso ha llebado a hacer otros, por ejemplo: este tio tal y cual vive en tal edificio, entonces Tom ha hecho un artículo de tal edificio,...) Además me viene bien la ayuda porque en breve, el skin del Mónaco desaparece y estoy adaptando el nuevo. Encima hay que adaptarlo sin incumplir las normas,...--Chiquito 07:13 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Un par de cosas. Categoriza los artículos para qué no venga otro y se dedique a hacerlo como pasa en la wiki inglesa y una pregunta ¿Por ué la primera letra la escribes en mayúsculas? Es curioso, no sé si es una costumbre en Chile,... Voy a apagar un rato. Luego vuelvo.--Chiquito 07:19 16 oct 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes. Además, si necesitas ayuda con plantillas cómo: etc, me lo dices.(Vamos yo suelo ponerlas pero es costumbre y según gustos)--Chiquito 07:31 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Copia y pega esto: (Y lo rellenas con la información) Si quieres, fíjate por ejemplo en Tommy Angelo --Chiquito 08:05 16 oct 2010 (UTC) La información que no se tenga, se deja en blanco. Mira, puedes usar esta jimigafas.png o jimmicarcel.png qué se ven muy bien ya que los saqué de los archivos del juego. Otra cosa, si quieres poner "mejor" las fotos, por ejemplo, si quitas el "thumb" y la cambias por left o right, desaparece el marco. Después puedes añadirle tamaño por ejemplo añadiendo 200px. Todo esto separados por | (Alt Gr+1). Por ejemplo: ((imagen:xxxx.png|right|200px)) Aparte de todo, cómo te dije, creé esta mañana el artículo "Juez" en la wiki inglesa y lo han borrado y han creado "El Juez" con el mismo contenido,...--Chiquito 09:26 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Foto Perdona Wacho que no estaba. Pues edítalo y échale un vistazo. Vá por lineas. Edítalo, te puesto PON LA FOTO AQUI WACHO. Sustituye eso por el nombre de la foto con su extensión (png,jpg, etc)--Chiquito 18:33 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Se los quité yo porque dónde no hay fecha, osea los personajes que no se saben la fecha, dá error. A ver si mañana lo arrewglo.--Chiquito 20:15 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Faltan mogollon de personajes si. No están por letras ni aquí ni en la wiki inglesa. Tú lo que ves es la Categoría:Personajes_de_Mafia_II . Por eso hay que categorizar, para luego buscarlos. Copia y pega en el buscador eso de la categoría y te sale lo que hay. Voy a poner la tabla de personajes para que sea más fácil editarla. Espera unos minutos.--Chiquito 04:36 17 oct 2010 (UTC) IDEA Pues,...realmente no entiendo lo que quieres decir,...Lo miramos si se puede hacer y ya está. Cuanto más dinámico mejor. A mí me gustan las cosas así sino, mira estas páginas: Mafia II:Mapa de localizaciones de Empire Bay, Trajes y atuendos en Mafia II, Familias criminales de la saga Mafia. Otra cosa, he arreglado lo de los personajes de Mafia II para que te sea más fácil, vamos le he puesto instrucciones para cuando edites no te pierdas. Aparte, me he fijado que cuando añades el enlace, pones la dirección entera. No hace falta, por ejemplo, poner "Pepito", lo seleccionas y le das arriba a la barra de herramientas a la AB y te saldría algo así Pepito. Edita este mensaje y lo ves. Por otra parte, dá gusto tener a alguien ayudando. Gracias.--Chiquito 05:03 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Sé lo que me quieres decir. Ese código no lo tengo pero ya pedí a un muchacho de otra wiki que me lo hiciese. Cuando lo haga, lo ponemos.Chiquito 05:24 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Te he editado a Derek porque estaba enlazando a la wiki ingles. Pon los enlaces como te dije, es más fácil. Las misiones: Misiones de Mafia II--Chiquito 05:57 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Cuando haces una galería salen las últimas. Para cargar las tuyas dale a "agregar" y te dá la opción de subirlas de tu PC.Chiquito 07:02 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues me has pillado recien levantado. A ver Tito Alonso ni idea, no lo puse yo. Walter "nudillos" es no recuerdo muy bien pero alguien de la familia clemente que se hace amigo de Frankie Potts. Luego lo busco. De ese no hay foto, habrá que hacer una de foto no disponibleChiquito 04:59 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Arreglado. Ya puedes editarChiquito 20:10 17 oct 2010 (UTC) queda muy bien.Chiquito 07:09 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Hice esas fotos con un mod de LUA. Al igual qué consigo entrar ensitios cómo la Mansion Falcone etc. Por cierto, la empleada se llama Joan no la traducción al español Juana.--Chiquito 09:08 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Está way lo de Frakie Potts jejejeje--Chiquito 15:34 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Videos Geniales esos videos Wacho.--Chiquito 15:52 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Ah son pocos videos. Yo he subido caso 2000 fotos y eso si que tiene tela. Sobre todo la manera de conseguirlas,... A ver si invento algo para los personajes secundarios que sea más fácil editar.Chiquito 19:34 25 oct 2010 (UTC) No hombre, nunca te he dicho que sea fácil. Sólo te digo que te quedan pocos por subir. Las fotos por ejemplo, subir casi 2000 de diéz en diéz es un trabajo muy penoso. Aparte, no tenía el FRAPS registrado y todas las que hacía, eran en formato BMP que no lo soporta la wiki. Otro monton de fotos, son de dentro de los archivos del juego y esas están en formato DDS que tampoco los admite la wiki. Y lo peor, buscar dentro de los archivos uno a uno a ver que foto encontraba. También encontré los video de los que he sacado algunas imágenes. Creo que 15. Los videos del juego están en formato BIK. Intenté pasarlos a AVI para sacarles fotos porque el FRAPS no podía hacer capturas de ese formato. Aparte de que tardaba algún video horas, luego salía muy mal, descuadrado y con colores chillones. Entonces decidí en vez de pasarlo a AVI con el programa, pasarlas a fotos PNG que también tenía esa opción. Así que para cojer las 15, tuve que cribar más de 30.000 fotos ya que los videos son largos y de cada frame, saca una foto. Otra cosa, he cambiado lo de "Tienes un mensaje". A ver que te parece.Chiquito 06:39 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí, yo lo puse el artículo en la inglesa pero aún no subí las fotos aquí. Aquí hay dos, a ver si luego subo más. Si entras en la pagina de Joe´s Aventures, verás que "barbería", está puesta pa para empezar el artículo. Dale y empiezalo. Esta barbería de la foto es de cerca de la cas de Maria Scaletta Mafia2 2010-10-23 13-33-56-81.png Mafia2 2010-10-23 13-34-36-31.png --Chiquito 16:05 26 oct 2010 (UTC) M3 Tio no sé dónde está eso que me dices. Dímelo a ver que le pasa.--Chiquito 14:06 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Fallo mío Wacho sorry. A ver si un día me entretengo y te hago un manual para que no te lies con las cosas. He estado tanto tiempo sólo en la wiki que todo está puesto a mi manera jejejejeje.Chiquito 14:24 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Wacho Mira he pensado que voy a pasar de la wiki inglesa ya. Me voy a dedicar a esta. Además, nome gustan como se hacen las cosas allí. El tal ANAT0LY LANB3RY, un yanki con mucho malaje, es un poco hijo de perrilla y ya me estoy cansando de él. Aparte de insultar, lo que me ha hecho denunciarlo varias veces, no crea nada. Se dedica a categorizar artículos una y otra vez buscando ganar logros. Revisa mi conversación allí o la de Tom y verás. Mañana voy s ver si hago un infobox para loer personajes que no tienen fotos y me dedico a poner los 400 que faltan. En poco, los cojemos en artículos. Aparte, ahora que me voy me dá cosa la cantidad de fotos que he subido,.. Saludos.--Chiquito 22:38 27 oct 2010 (UTC) De dónde has sacado que esa muchacha es Gina? Vamos no recuerdo ni la escena de esa foto,... Le he dicho a un administrador de la Wikia qué me haga una plantilla con foto incluida así a los personajes que no tienen foto, le hacemos su infobox y queda más logrado. A ver si me dedico a corregir todo antes de seguir adelante para no dejar muchas cosas atrás que cientos de artículos sin infobox ni nada.--Chiquito 06:14 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues muy bien, se hace el artículo nuevo de Gina con la foto y guay. Me están haciendo las dos plantillas de infobox con foto. Una se la ponemos a las personas que no tenemos fotos familiares cómo no sé, la gente de la familia (la familia de parientes) Falcone o de Henry etc. La otra la ponemos a mafiosos que no tienen fotos porque salen en Frankie Potts o son mencionados como Frankie "Nudillos" o Mikey el cangrejo. Cuando esté listas te aviso.Chiquito 16:30 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Orden No, sólo pongo un poco de orden. Antes estaba sólo editando y lo tenía todo a retortero. Ahora qué estás tú y esto avanza, intento dejarlo un poco "arregladito" para empezar bien. Date cuenta qué he pedido las estadísticas y tenemos alrededor de 7000 visitas semanales, hay que dar buena impresión. Te he cambiado de user normal a Roller así que podrás editar todo (Aunque no hay mucho que editar, esto no es cómo una web que hay contenido oculto).--Chiquito 06:29 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí, los picos suben cuando sale algo de Mafia así que cuando salga Joe´s Aventures imagino que habrá más. Así que voy arreglando todo e iré poniendo infoboxes de personajes, familias etc que faltan casi todos.Chiquito 06:36 29 oct 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes por el retraso. Qué le vas a hacer. Hacer videos y subirlos es un trabajo penoso. Imagino qué aquí sólo redirecciona Google España. Si entrase también Sudamérica, habría mucho más.--Chiquito 06:39 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Eso de las fotos de usuarios vá en el caché de wikia creo. Hasta que no se actualice desde allí no cambiará supongo. De todos modos, si la foto tiene el mismo nombre que la anterior, prueba a cambiárselo en tu pc porque esta wiki no sé por qué extraña razón, no actualiza hasta pasado unos dias. Cuando he de arreglar una foto como la de los mapas que añado nuevas cosas, he de cambiarle el nombre sino no actualiza.Chiquito 06:43 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Otra cosa que se me ha olvidado. Cómo quedan varias familias por hacer. Familias no-criminales como la de Vinci o Clemente, al que le toque hacerla como es normal no vá a poner "familia Clemente" porque sale la criminal. La pondremos cómo Familia de Alberto Clemente o de Franco Vinci por ejemplo para distinguirlas si eso. A ver si voy haciendo cosas ahora.Chiquito 06:48 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien, genial la familia Galante. Así cada familia tiene X miembro (La familia Tomasino son 10) y cómo son artículos cortos, se hacen cuando se pueda y sube la cantidad de artículos cuando se acaben en 50 más por lo menos. Vamos, sin prisas, que la wiki no se vá a marchar. yo también iré haciendo y poniendo infoboxes a medida que tenga libre.Chiquito 06:54 29 oct 2010 (UTC) arreglado--Chiquito 07:18 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Hola de nuevo chavalote. He probado una plantilla que se puede ver aquí: Coffee_Freddy's Para el ratón por encima del nombre Freddy Machiony y verás cómo se abre una imágen del tipo. Se llama "plantilla expansible" y la tengo en varios lados puestos cómo los barrios de Empire Bay. Otra cosa, ya está arreglada la muerte y nacimiento del infobox, copia lo que te puse un poco más arriba y te sirve. Yo he arreglado el de Tommy, el de Vito y el de Luca. Las familias o los personajes de las familias no criminales, cuando este chaval me haga la plantilla, se hará muy fácil. Por ejemplo, la familia Tomasino que tiene muchos miembros, haces uno: Tal y cual y tal y con su infobox, Sólo tienes que copiar y pegar en los demás hermanos (Cambiando el nombre de cada uno claro) y ya está. A ver si hago un par de ellos.--Chiquito 11:17 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, arregladas las plantillas. Se vá a usar la misma plantilla de infibox para todo. Esta: La única diferencia es que cuando un personaje no tenga foto, si es un gangster o pertenece a una familia criminal, dónde pone "imagen=" tienes que escribir seguido esto: gangster Si el infobox es para un personaje como los de las familias Gurino, Tomasino etc., dónde pone "imagen=", has de poner: personaje Si es uno normal pues cómo siempre, se le pone el nombre de la foto y ya está. Los campos que no sepas, no apareceran.--Chiquito 15:19 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya puedes crear Gina. Voy mientras a arreglar lo de la Chica de Joe. A ver si te cambio los permisos porque pensaba que tenias permisos para mover, borrar etc.Chiquito 19:25 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Yo ya sabía de ese mod,....Yo iré poniendo también infobox porque no hay apenas puesto. Luego lo haré y copiaré toda la lista de personajes del Mafia I y II e iré haciéndolos porque faltan muchos. Cuando acabemos ls persoonajes tendremos más de 600 articulos,...Luego las armas, vehiculos, misiones, lugares uffffff lo que queda. Aparte con mods estoy sacando otras fotos de frente de Francesca Scaleta, Rossi, etcChiquito 08:20 30 oct 2010 (UTC)S in problema, tú a disfrutar.Chiquito 18:43 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí, no importa que no estés logeado. Si quieres, dehaz la edición y vuelve a hacerla logeado.--Chiquito 04:06 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí desde las cuatro de la mañana hora española (Serían las cinco pero esta noche cambiaron la hora). Vá quedando muy bien todo.Chiquito 07:07 31 oct 2010 (UTC) 545 artículos y subiendo. En breve cojeremos a la wiki inglesa. A mí Tm no me deja irme de allí,,,Se lo he dicho varias veces pero nada. Encima, el tontorrón que te dije, lo único que hace es categorizar artículos. No crea, no arregla, no pone infobox, sólo categoría. Así por la mñana me encuentro 200 correos de todo lo que ha categorizado el tio con todo lo que he hecho.Chiquito 07:15 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Arreglado. También he redirigido Joe´s Aventures a Mafia II: Joe's Adventures porque en algunos lados sale así. He dejado redirección para que se ponga amarillo de las dos maneras.Chiquito 07:20 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo había pensado pero aún no he encontrado foto dentro de los archivos. A ver si esta tarde lo hago.--Chiquito 07:25 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Familias Terminamos no, terminastes tú. Gracias. Voy a sacar algunos personajes más y a ver si me dedico a las armas o coches que tanto en Mafia I cómo el II está muy vacio. A ver si creo también las localizaciones de Mafia I. Aparte también voy a completar la lista de personajes con esta lista: Mafia I Y con esta: Mafia II También he enviado a Tom esta lista a ver si recuerda a estos personajes. A ver tú que has acabado Jimmy's Vendetta si te acuerdas de los irlandeses por ejemplo o si son peatones normales. He puesto el nombre del archivo debajo por si dá alguna pista. El último, CIRSEA puede ser Sean porque el nombre se divide así: C:Citizen(Ciudadano), IR:Ireland (Irlandés) y el final es el nombre propio o el nombre genérico aunque tampoco te puedes fiar ya que son Checos el personal qué hizo el Mafia y quizás esté en su idioma. Por cierto, han vuelto a bloquear a Anatoly. A ver si lo echan de una vez. 1preso.png 2preso.png 3preso.png 4preso.png 5preso.png 6preso.png 7preso.png cirand1.png|cirand cirinf1.png|cirinf cirjoh1.png|cirjoh cirpat1.png|cirpat cirsea1.png|cirsea --Chiquito 05:11 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Joe= Wow está genial--Chiquito 12:07 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Buen día Wacho. Ya te he arreglado eso. Para cambiar el nombre a las páginas, dónde le das a "editar" tiene una pestañita. Dale ahí y te dice que escribas el nuevo nombre de la página, si quieres que se redirecciones la anteriors etc. Ya estoy contigo, estoy destripando el juego a ver que puedo sacar de él. Al menos una foto del Wespe de cerca he coneseguido. El Wespe es el tanque que dispara a Vito en SiciliaChiquito 05:51 2 nov 2010 (UTC) No había una misión dónde había que matar a Jim, Sean o no se quién? Voy mirando el video--Chiquito 07:01 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Tú qué has llegado al final de Jimmy Vendetta, a ver como son los tres primos Brodie que salen en Trap the Traper o algo así. Si no se ven bien los personajes, al menos para ver si los saco con algun mod.Chiquito 13:47 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Wow trae los tres DLC y aparte los cuatro packs de coches. A ver si me lo pillo. Por ciert, ayer te puse en tu perfil una cuenta atrás. Bueno, voy a ponerme manos a la obra. Voy a categorizar a todos los personajes sin infobox para luego poder hacerlos.--Chiquito 04:59 3 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿No te puedes abrir cuenta en youtube? Es que me acabo de despertar y aún no me llega la sangre al cerebro. Ahora te leeré de nuevo.--Chiquito 05:17 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Ah vale, le voy a preguntar al administrador de wikia en España que es el burócgrata de la wiki sobre GTA que creo que tenían algo parecido.--Chiquito 07:22 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Sí, yo sabía que tenian esa cuenta, soy administrador de http://www.gtarevolution.net/public/index.php y el administrador de wikia en España también pero no sabía si la wiki de GTA tenía canal propio.Chiquito 07:37 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Sí, tom no me deja irme, le dije que me quitara de administrador y tampoco quiere,... Lo han vuelto a bloqquear pero yo cuando eso, lo bloquearé definitivo. Tenía la fea costumbre de llamarme mexicano de mierda y no soy mexicano, soy español de mierda jejejejeje.Chiquito 14:17 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Tengo un par de personajes para añadir. Hay uno, conforme empiezas la mision Hogar dulce hogar, si hablas con la primera vieja que te encuentras habla de un tal Salvatore. Cómo tengo el juego en ingles no me dá tiempo a leer si es hijo de esa mujer o no. A ver si lo traduzco tomando capturas. Lo demás los tengo localizados ya con fotos.Chiquito 14:17 5 nov 2010 (UTC) mod Si tengo ese mod pero no merece la pena. 1º porque no te puedes parar y segundo porque el tren está en muy baja calidad. Ese es el mismo que ves pasar si vas al Empire Bay Forge y lo he visto y se vé horrible. El personajes que me has puesto no es. Es este: Mr. Monara. Aunque a la persona que no entiendo es a la vieja que hay nada más bajar del taxi y subir las escaleras en Hogar, dulce hogar.--Chiquito 05:38 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Wacho, a ver si me puedes hacer una screen de la pantalla dónde vienen los capítulos que cómo tengo el juego en inglés no me sirveChiquito 18:16 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Con una me valía pero muchas gracias compañero. Que significa "vencinera"?--Chiquito 18:59 6 nov 2010 (UTC) No es que pensaba ponerla en la portada pero no se ven todas las misiones,...Yo es que no caigo en que querias hacer.Vamos que no me entero.--Chiquito 19:19 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Si ya recuerdo. Se lo he pedido a un amigo porque eso se escapa ya a mi nivel.Chiquito 19:34 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Con mods seguro que se entra. Yo entro a la mansión del Juez con Vito. Esperemos que esté bien. Además habrá que editar más y más,...Chiquito 20:44 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Joe Porque cuando te bajas el menú extendido, osea, el mod para sacarlo, también viene el menú de Joe. http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:The_Tom lo mismo me preguntó ayer Tom.--Chiquito 00:23 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Lo he intentado varias veces pero me lleba al principio,...Voy a probar una cosa. Aparte, mira este video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYhYmZ04eiQ&feature=related Es del Betrayal of Jimmy y ese tio se parece al Juez que por cierto, creo que es otro distinto al que has puesto en la foto. Voy a probar eso.Chiquito 01:06 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Leete esto entero y me das una opinion. Ya arreglé lo de Joes Aventures. Leete esto entero y me das una opinion. Es que Ettore es también los carniceros del matadero de Clemente, un guarda espladas de Bruno Levine, es el de la misión Prosecution o algo así, es un hombre de Clemente, es el tipo que no puede arreglar el coche cuando vas andando de casa de María Scaletta a Joe, se vé también cuando vas por segunda vez a casa de Joe en el pasillo, es el Consiglieri de gravina....Ademas fíjate en el artículo Familia Vinci en la foto en blanco y negro a la izquierda es un tal Mario o algo, está escrito en la foto. Fíjate en este artículo en la foto Familia Falcone. El de la izquierda del todo que no se le vé la cara. Y en la foto de aquí. La comisión está entre Falcone y Leo Galante. Ese tipo sale sólo en esa escena de video que no sale en el juego que yo recuerde, la escena está aqui: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrzW0K8sPFo&feature=related Que yo recuerde, esa escena no sale en el juego pero los archivos si están y el personaje también está. Sale con el nombre de Consig creo. Podría ser el Consigliere de la familia Falcone que es la única que no tiene. El personaje es este; 100px 100px --Chiquito 01:38 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Me voy a recojer Wacho. Por cierto, la mayoría de las fotos de la wiki inglesa que tienen mi nombre, están en esta aunque no estén puestas. Búscala y así te ahorras de bajártela o hacerla tú. Otra cosa, mañana acabaré los barrioes de EMpire Bay y le he hecho un infobox curioso. Además de ser blanco, tiene dos fotos, una para el mapa y otra para algún lugar del mismo, espero que te guste por ejemplo: Highbrook Voy a terminarla en estos dias y también las de Lost Heaven a ver si me dá tiempo. Hasta mañana.--Chiquito 02:01 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues ahora mismo no sé si hay. Pon en el buscador Plantilla:Infobox a ver que te saleChiquito 07:41 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro que lo hay. Pulsa la última pestaña: Trajes y atuendos en Mafia II Yo fuí el qué creó ese tema en la wiki inglesa. Buen día compañero, hoy te has hinchado de categorizar, me han llegado 25 correos¡¡¡ jejejejejej. Eso está bien, ilusión sobre todo. Hoy a ver si consigo hacer un efecto raro.--Chiquito 07:36 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Buen día Wacho. Bien hecho, eres el mejor. Aparte de la encuesta en sí, a ver si la gente vota, vemos cuantos entran (Y votan claro). A ver si empiezo a crear de nuevo porque estoy buscando cosas nuevas para la wiki que la hagan la más dinámica de todas. Hoy quizás habrás notado que falla la wiki un poco pero wikia dió a las wikis españolas unos días más para usar el skin viejo y hoy acaba el plazo,...Chiquito 03:24 10 nov 2010 (UTC) El cambio de skin se refiere al modelo en sí. Antes todo el contenido estaba a la izquierda e incluso había chat. Ahora el espacio del artículos es más estrecho por ejemplo. Yo lo puse a su máximo de ancho pero lo volví al standar no vaya a ser que wikia me banee jejejejejeChiquito 04:23 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Hey Wacho, cuando vayas rulando por Empire Bay si ves estatuas te fijas donde están y me lo dices. He encontrado hasta ahora 3. La del caballo, la de enfrente del hospital y una al lado de parque. Voy a hacer una plantilla de eso pero necesito los sitios. Sigo buscando.Chiquito 08:23 10 nov 2010 (UTC) No tengo ni idea. Esta mañana me ha pasado a mí. Quizás estén de mantenimiento o algo así. Voy a cojer y decírselo al administrador cuando se conecte.--Chiquito 03:58 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Tu no te acordarás de la wiki de Mafia esa de archivos borrados no?Chiquito 04:02 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Si esa, ya la encontré. Además te ví allí. Era para ver el rollo que se marcaba el tal Jmaba ese con que tiene el Beta de Mafia II,...Valiente tio más mentiroso, le voy a tirar de las orejasChiquito 04:34 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Una plantilla para las armas es que no me hayo ahora mismo. Explicame. Buenos dias.Chiquito 04:48 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Ese banco lo andaba buscando y no sabía en que calle estaba http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Imperial_Bank Dice así: Gran Imperial Bank es un banco de Empire Bay. Originálmente aparecía en el juego porque Vito Scaletta y Joe Barbaro tenían que robarlo para pagar a Bruno Levine, pero fue cortado de la historia. Si quieres copiar lo que hay dentro del cuadro rojo que es la traducción y pegarla en el artículo sólo tienes que añadir no sé, la ubicación y la foto. Ese artículo lo hizo el tal Jmababa ese que no me fio ni un pelo pero hay una foto así que podría ser verdad. Lo de las armas si en un ratillo te lo hago que voy a ver si saco fotos.--Chiquito 06:30 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Voy a hacer las fotos y voy a meter unas cosas que he encontrado en los archivos del juego. Vamos, texto.Chiquito 06:54 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Cortes de escenas Mira los cortes de escena originales del juego. Vamos los puntos de guardado,.... Hay algunos repetidos porque podía elejir otro camino. 00_70_00_0100:Desaparecido en combate 00_70_00_0101:Curso intensivo de siciliano 00_70_00_0102:Jugar al escondite 00_70_00_0103:Hombre de honor 00_70_00_0104:La llamada del deber 00_70_00_0105:Refuerzos/La llamada del deber 2 (alternativa en la que todos se van juntos) 00_70_00_0106:Pelotón de ejecución 00_70_00_0107:El poder del pueblo 00_70_00_0108:La madre patria 00_70_00_0200:De vuelta en la bahía 00_70_00_0201:El niño de mamma 00_70_00_0202:Regreso al redil 00_70_00_0203:Reunión familiar 00_70_00_0204:Perro de desguace 00_70_00_0205:Ruedecitas de ayuda 00_70_00_0206:Walter y yo 00_70_00_0207:Otra introducción 00_70_00_0208:Herramientas de la profesión 00_70_00_0209:Un coche propio 00_70_00_0210:Carreras y estruendos 00_70_00_0211:Se necesita personal 00_70_00_0212:Trabajo honrado 00_70_00_0213:Trabajo sucio 00_70_00_0214:La parte del sindicato 00_70_00_0215:Hacia casa 00_70_00_0216:Hogar, dulce hogar 00_70_00_0300:Vida de civil 00_70_00_0301:Nunca es pronto para Freddy's 00_70_00_0302:Reunión con Henry 00_70_00_0303:Taxista 00_70_00_0304:Acceso 00_70_00_0305:Recogida de cupones 00_70_00_0306:¡Un ladrón en el edificio! 00_70_00_0307:El coleccionista de cupones 00_70_00_0308:Un puñado de cupones 00_70_00_0309:Carrera de racionamiento 00_70_00_0310:Un trabajo bien hecho 00_70_00_0311:Compras nocturnas 00_70_00_0312:Dinero fácil por el Lassiter 00_70_00_0313:Basura en el maletero 00_70_00_0314:Basura en el maletero 00_70_00_0315:Escándalo 00_70_00_0316:La hora de la siesta 00_70_00_0317:Enemigo del Estado 00_70_00_0400:Armado y peligroso 00_70_00_0401:Con licencia para matar 00_70_00_0402:Un favor para el Tío Sam 00_70_00_0403:Ingeniería de precisión 00_70_00_0404:Con permiso de armas 00_70_00_0405:Con permiso de armas 00_70_00_0406:Listo cuando quieras 00_70_00_0407:Listo cuando quieras 00_70_00_0408:Servicio telefónico 00_70_00_0409:Vestido para el éxito 00_70_00_0410:Compras nocturnas 00_70_00_0411:Acompañado en la oscuridad 00_70_00_0412:Competencia presente 00_70_00_0413:Entre la espada y la pared 00_70_00_0414:La suerte de los irlandeses 00_70_00_0415:La ley de Murphy 00_70_00_0500:Madrugador 00_70_00_0501:Lío de chicas 00_70_00_0502:Cómo se trata a una dama 00_70_00_0503:Un trabajo para la mafia 00_70_00_0504:Un trabajo para la mafia 00_70_00_0505:Steve el vago 00_70_00_0506:No hay honor entre ladrones 00_70_00_0507:Encargo para Derek 00_70_00_0508:De vuelta al negocio 00_70_00_0509:Un ojo lloroso 00_70_00_0510:La línea de fuego 00_70_00_0511:¡Mata al gordo! 00_70_00_0512:La destilería 00_70_00_0513:Salida de emergencia 00_70_00_0514:Conductor de ambulancia 00_70_00_0515:El premio gordo 00_70_00_0516:Deuda saldada 00_70_00_0517:La segadora 00_70_00_0600:Carne fresca 00_70_00_0601:En chirona 00_70_00_0602:SOS 00_70_00_0603:Reunión hostil 00_70_00_0604:El agujero 00_70_00_0605:Un rayo de esperanza 00_70_00_0606:Curso de aprendizaje 00_70_00_0607:Saben kung fu 00_70_00_0608:Boxeador 00_70_00_0609:Trabajo de limpieza 00_70_00_0610:Bonita cicatriz 00_70_00_0611:Peor, imposible 00_70_00_0612:Lección para imbéciles 00_70_00_0613:Tiempo aprovechado 00_70_00_0700:El sabor de la libertad 00_70_00_0701:Otra vez en activo 00_70_00_0702:Trapicheos 00_70_00_0703:Carrera en los muelles 00_70_00_0704:Abrir el apetito 00_70_00_0705:Robo a plena luz del día 00_70_00_0706:Una casa propia 00_70_00_0707:Fuera del aislamiento 00_70_00_0708:Pobre Francesca 00_70_00_0709:El viejo Leo 00_70_00_0710:Armas de duelo 00_70_00_0711:Viejas reliquias 00_70_00_0712:Las normas del patio 00_70_00_0713:Te sienta bien 00_70_00_0714:Te sienta bien 00_70_00_0715:¿Trabajo honrado? 00_70_00_0716:La gran sorpresa de Joe 00_70_00_0717:Garden of Eden 00_70_00_0718:Los puños borrachos 00_70_00_0719:Más allá del límite 00_70_00_0720:Borracho en el maletero 00_70_00_0721:Enterrador 00_70_00_0722:R.I.P. 00_70_00_0723:Fuera de juego 00_70_00_0724:En memoria de Francesco Potenza 00_70_00_0800:Delicado 00_70_00_0801:Cigarrillos a montones 00_70_00_0802:Rojos, blancos y azules 00_70_00_0803:Barbaro Tobacco Inc. 00_70_00_0804:Mucho humo 00_70_00_0805:Sigue la pista 00_70_00_0806:El Crazy Horse Saloon 00_70_00_0807:Noches salvajes en el Crazy Horse 00_70_00_0808:Gorrones 00_70_00_0809:Prohibidas las armas 00_70_00_0810:Quien a hierro mata... 00_70_00_0811:Dos mil pavos rápidos 00_70_00_0812:Botín de guerra 00_70_00_0813:Venganza 00_70_00_0814:No hay reposo para los malvados 00_70_00_0815:Negocios turbios 00_70_00_0816:Vendedor de seguros 00_70_00_0817:¿Ya tienes bastante? 00_70_00_0818:Éste es mi territorio 00_70_00_0819:Un recordatorio doloroso 00_70_00_0820:¿Ya tienes bastante? 00_70_00_0821:Un sueño reparador 00_70_00_0822:Los salvajes 00_70_00_0823:Los salvajes 00_70_00_0824:Los salvajes 00_70_00_0825:Los salvajes 00_70_00_0900:El Sabbath 00_70_00_0901:Negocio arriesgado 00_70_00_0902:Intrépido 00_70_00_0903:La captura del tipo del dinero 00_70_00_0904:¡Siga a ese coche! 00_70_00_0905:El blues del matadero 00_70_00_0906:Rata de alcantarilla 00_70_00_0907:Rata de alcantarilla y salsa de carne 00_70_00_0908:Salvar a Balls y Beans 00_70_00_0909:Respaldado 00_70_00_0910:La madre de todos los olores 00_70_00_0911:Ducha y afeitado 00_70_00_0912:Balls y Beans 00_70_00_1000:Buenos tiempos 00_70_00_1001:Paquete para el Sr. Clemente 00_70_00_1002:Plan magistral 00_70_00_1003:Labor de limpieza 00_70_00_1004:Menos humo y más chicha 00_70_00_1005:Más allá del límite 00_70_00_1006:Lío en la azotea 00_70_00_1007:Puto suertudo 00_70_00_1008:Al mando 00_70_00_1009:Ir en serio 00_70_00_1010:Se acabó, Sr. Clemente 00_70_00_1011:Ladrón de cajas a sueldo 00_70_00_1012:A reventar el furgón 00_70_00_1013:Hasta los ladrones necesitan dormir 00_70_00_1014:En la cárcel por borracho 00_70_00_1015:¡Eh, Joe! 00_70_00_1016:Servicio de habitaciones 00_70_00_1100:Sorpresa mayúscula 00_70_00_1101:Lealtades 00_70_00_1102:Jugar al escondite 00_70_00_1103:Por poco 00_70_00_1104:Para bien o para mal 00_70_00_1105:Hacer el vago 00_70_00_1106:Sé bueno... 00_70_00_1107:Invernadero 00_70_00_1108:Desamparado 00_70_00_1109:Paliza 00_70_00_1110:La venganza es dulce 00_70_00_1111:La familia ante todo 00_70_00_1112:Hasta luego, viejo amigo 00_70_00_1113:Necesito un buen trago 00_70_00_1114:Para bien o para mal 00_70_00_1115:Hacer el vago 00_70_00_1116:Sé bueno... 00_70_00_1117:Invernadero 00_70_00_1118:Desamparado 00_70_00_1119:Paliza 00_70_00_1120:La venganza es dulce 00_70_00_1121:Un amigo nuestro 00_70_00_1200:El éxito de Henry 00_70_00_1201:Mercancía peligrosa 00_70_00_1202:Un conductor prudente 00_70_00_1203:El éxito de Henry 00_70_00_1204:Medidas desesperadas para momentos desesperados 00_70_00_1205:En deuda 00_70_00_1206:Alto en nombre de la ley 00_70_00_1207:Polis y ladrones 00_70_00_1208:Tras el camión 00_70_00_1209:Ajuste de cuentas 00_70_00_1210:Sea Gift 00_70_00_1300:Hasta el cuello 00_70_00_1301:Un empleo para el marido 00_70_00_1302:Bólidos 00_70_00_1303:A toda velocidad 00_70_00_1304:Reunión en el parque 00_70_00_1305:Chop suey 00_70_00_1306:Paquete para el Sr. Wong 00_70_00_1307:Cerrado por reformas 00_70_00_1308:¡Abre la caja! 00_70_00_1309:Debí quedarme en la cama 00_70_00_1310:Polis en los talones 00_70_00_1311:Huir del dragón 00_70_00_1400:Ayudar a Harry 00_70_00_1401:Del brazo de Joe 00_70_00_1402:Negocio familiar 00_70_00_1403:El Sr. Salieri le envía recuerdos. 00_70_00_1404:Ayudar a un viejo amigo 00_70_00_1405:Tráfico de armas 00_70_00_1406:Tráfico de armas 00_70_00_1407:Tragaperras 00_70_00_1408:Tragaperras 00_70_00_1409:Salir limpio 00_70_00_1410:Salir limpio 00_70_00_1411:A las órdenes de Derek 00_70_00_1412:En el nombre del padre 00_70_00_1413:Pagar al usurero 00_70_00_1414:Pagar al usurero 00_70_00_1415:Desaparecido en combate 00_70_00_1416:Joe Barbaro, desaparecido 00_70_00_1417:En construcción 00_70_00_1418:Espero no llegar tarde... 00_70_00_1419:Aguanta, amigo 00_70_00_1420:¡Larguémonos de aquí! 00_70_00_1421:¡Capturado! 00_70_00_1422:¡Larguémonos de aquí! 00_70_00_1423:¡Pilla el dinero y corre! 00_70_00_1424:¡Médico! 00_70_00_1425:Pagar al usurero 00_70_00_1426:Señor, deja que descanse 00_70_00_1427:Escalera hacia el cielo 00_70_00_1428:Escalera hacia el cielo 00_70_00_1500:Allá vamos 00_70_00_1501:¿Quién es el afortunado? 00_70_00_1502:Todo queda en casa 00_70_00_1503:El final de Vinci 00_70_00_1504:Solo puede quedar uno 00_70_00_1505:Aceptar la mejor oferta 00_70_00_1506:Visita al planetario 00_70_00_1507:Llévame a la luna 00_70_00_1508:Una estrella más en el cielo 00_70_00_1509:Lío doble 00_70_00_1510:El fin se acerca 00_70_00_1511:Lío doble 00_70_00_1512:Visita al planetario 00_70_00_1513:Llévame a la luna 00_70_00_1514:Hora de vengarse 00_70_00_1515:Hora de vengarse 00_70_00_1516:Hora de vengarse 00_70_00_1517:¿Sin salida? 00_70_00_1518:¿Sin salida? 00_70_00_1519:¿Sin salida? 00_70_00_1520:Que Dios los juzgue 00_70_00_1521:El fin se acerca 00_70_00_1522:Que Dios los juzgue 00_70_00_1523:Arrivederci, Carlo 00_70_00_1524:Arrivederci, Carlo 00_70_00_1525:Aceptar la mejor oferta 00_70_00_1526:Visita al planetario 00_70_00_1527:Llévame a la luna 00_70_00_1528:Una estrella más en el cielo 00_70_00_1529:Todo queda en casa 00_70_00_1530:Veni, vidi, vici 00_70_00_1531:Solo puede quedar uno 00_70_00_1532:Per aspera ad astra 00_70_00_1533:Per aspera ad astra 00_70_00_1534:Per aspera ad astra 00_70_00_1535:Per aspera ad astra 00_70_00_1536:Per aspera ad astra 00_70_00_1537:Per aspera ad astra --Chiquito 07:51 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Infobox armas A ver si te gusta,...Pruébala cuando puedas. En la primera imagen, pon al personaje con el arma, en la segunda, el arma en sí cómo pusistes en la foto. Iba a poner más cosas pero se iba a quedar vacio el artículo. He pensado, no hacer artículo. Hacer un infobox más grande, que coja el ancho de pantalla y poner toda la información cómo si fuese un ficha. Así se harían todas las armas de los dos mafia. Luego lo pruebo, mientras usa esa.--Chiquito 08:54 12 nov 2010 (UTC) armas wacho lo hacemos así? 38 Revolver--Chiquito 16:06 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Que bien Wacho. En este mes hemos hecho más de 100 artículos. Ufffff parece que vá mejor la wiki hoy porque ayer estaba intratable.Chiquito 05:11 14 nov 2010 (UTC)